Jamie et Damon
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Cette fanfic est un peu particulière. Vous connaissez tous Jamie Hewlett, le dessinateur de Tank Girl et Gorillaz? Mais vous êtes déjà demandé comment s'est déroulé sa première rencontre avec Damon Albarn, créateur de Gorillaz? Voila un petit aperçu de ce qui aurai pu se passer...


**Chapter one.** (parce que ouais, il y en aura d'autres!)

J'adorais définitivement Londres, j'arpentais ses rues avec la fièvre du petit nouveau qui découvre ses premiers bouquins pornos. Tout m'excitait dans cette ville, les gonzesses qui se baladaient les fesses à l'air dès eight o clock, les soirées d'enfer qui se profilaient à Camden, les disquaires indépendants, le beurre de cacahouètes, même les canards me foutaient la trique.

Je vivais à deux pas de chez mon meilleur pote Alan, avec qui je tenais une sorte de fanzine totalement délurée, c'était plutôt fun, l'histoire d'une fille mi punk mi tocarde, enfin carrément tocarde même, qui se tapait un kangourou en buvant de la bière et en frappant des chieurs. Normal quoi. C'était pas toujours facile, on n'avait pas des masses de thunes, mais c'était foutrement rock'n'roll. Alan et moi ont publiaient nos torchons dans _Deadline_, même que je faisais les couvertures, J'étais un vieux fan des Clash alors toutes les deux pages je balançais des dédicaces à Mick Jones, ça faisait bien marrer Alan.

Ma nouvelle vie était un tellement différente que celle que j'avais vécu avant, j'avais beau être à Worthing, où il ne se passe rien de bien trépidant, j'aimais bien bosser avec mon pote. Comparé à avant, c'était le pied, je baisais à foison, la bière était peu chère, et puis faire de la bédé, ça donne un petit côté rockstar qui me faisait bien tripper. Avec un peu moins de groupies, malheureusement.

Et donc aujourd'hui, il semble que je doive bouger dans un bar sur Camden Town. Le coin parfait, avec des vieux relents des seventies et des shooters de vodka. Et pour pas changer, j'étais en retard. Faut dire que j'avais passé la nuit chez une locale rencontrée la veille dans un pub irlandais. Le truc habituel, mais ma régulière, Jane, n'en savait rien. J'étais trop accro à sa petite bouille pour me barrer définitivement, bien que l'herbe soit toujours plus verte ailleurs… et fasse plus planer.

Je sortais du lit en tentant d'être discret, la blondasse ronflant sur l'autre côté du pieu, une main débordant de la couverture. C'était relativement facile de trouver matière à baiser à Londres, il suffisait de dire qu'on était artiste, et bam, quatre filles prêtes à te vider les roubignolles. Et je ne me gênais pas!

Mes fringues sont éparpillées sur le sol, un vieux tee-shirt rouge de XTC et un jeans rapiécé. Faudra que je pense à en acheter un nouveau à l'occasion, avec les thunes du dernier numéro de _Tank Girl_. Je passe devant la cuisine, regarde s'i boire dans le frigo, mis à part un bol de jelly, un bidon de lait et de l'edam, y'a pas grand-chose. J'hésite un peu mais la soif m'assaille alors je fais péter le bouchon et engouffre la bouteille dans ma bouche. Le lait dégouline sur le sol, goutte à goutte, maculant le parquet de traces blanchâtres suspectes. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la locale, essuie une trace de lait sur mes lèvres, et enfile ma veste en cuir. Une fois dehors, je réalise que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand est ce que j'ai baisé sobre pour la dernière fois.

Le soleil est déjà haut, j'ai oublié mon paquet de clopes et Lou Reed chantonne au coin de la rue, _take a walk on the wide side_… Et ça me fait penser qu'avec le billet de dix livres que j'ai au fond de mon futal, je pourrais me chercher des Marlboro avant de rejoindre le mec de _Deadline_. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis censé voir aujourd'hui, un chanteur de britpop manifestement, je ne connais même plus son nom, tant pis. On y ira au talent.

Quelques rues plus tard, j'arrive aux alentours de Camden Town, je repère déjà l'insigne du marché et la boutique de tatouage que Jane m'avait montré. Même qu'on a prévu de se faire encrer ensemble.

Je m'enfonce dans le bar, entouré de londoniens sirotant leurs pintes. Je cherche le type du magazine, me rappelle soudainement que le mec du groupe s'appelle Damien, ou Damon, ça fait un peu Demon, genre la Malédiction avec le gosse possédé, chouette film, j'esquisse un petit sourire.

Quand soudain, je l'aperçois.

La petite mèche brune qui tombe devant ses yeux, son visage baissé sur un magazine, une main entourant une pinte de bière, l'autre glissée négligemment dans ses cheveux. Le verre s'élève doucement à ses lèvres, et je me rends compte que ce mec a une putain de classe, malgré son collier de perles un peu gay autour du cou et son air de collégien.

Et là, c'est un peu comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Mes yeux font un blocage sur ses lèvres. La pinte. Ses lèvres. La pinte. SES PUTAINS DE LEVRES. Mec, je vendrais mon hétérosexualité au diable pour les goûter. Elles ont une courbe parfaite, brillent doucement à cause de la bière, ET LA, affront ultime, sa langue passe doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et ôte la petite goutte qui s'était perdue, la pauvre.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Tout se dérègle dans ma tête. Jane. La Locale. Mon ex. Ma mère. Encore Jane. Et Damon. La preuve que je suis perturbée: je me rappelle entièrement de son prénom, et il résonne dans mon crâne comme l'écho d'une boule de canon. Damon, Damon, Damon.

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je le regarde, si ce sont des secondes ou des minutes, mais je dois avoir l'air foutrement fin, avec mon paquet de Marlboro dans une main et une pinte dans l'autre. Dans la seconde, un des deux va tomber sur le sol si je ne réagis pas...

Et forcément, c'est à ce moment là que Mister M. décide d'agir. Mister M., c'est un avatar que j'ai en tête depuis un moment, une espèce de mec bizarre et un peu verdâtre, qui fait des rites satanistes dans son coin en écoutant de la musique mexicaine. Il vit dans une vieille caravane paumée où ça pue le foutre et les vieilles pizzas, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se taper plein de filles totalement hypnotisée par ses attraits de gourou à la Charles Manson. Je sais pas encore comment l'appeler, mais je sais que ça commencera par un M, car M le Maudit, Misfits, Masturbation, Marty Mc Fly, bref plein de trucs chouettes commencent par M.

L'embrouille c'est que dans des situations toutes banales, mon cerveau se divise parfois en deux parties, la normale et celle de Mister M., qui me fait penser à des trucs totalement barges, me dicte des phrases barrées ou des blagues de mauvais goût, et me fait imaginer des situations improbables voire embarrassantes. Je dois être un brin schizo, des fois.

Donc comme je disais, c'est à ce moment précis que Mister M. a décidé d'agir. J'étais debout au beau milieu de ce pub, ma binouze à la main, et je me trouve projeté dans un vieux théâtre genre cinéma d'exploitation, avec des grands canapés pour deux, trois personnes, avec des accoudoirs totalement défoncés et des coussins en satin rouge. Ils passent _Faster Pussycat, Kill Kill!_, pile au moment où Tura Satana explose ses boots de dominatrice dans la face d'un vieux vicelard. Je connais pas cette salle, je regarde autours de moi et je vois que tout les sièges sont vides, pas une seule tête dans les rangs de devant, et la pièce est tellement profonde que je peine à voir la cabine du projecteur. La lumière émanant de l'écran me fait un peu mal au yeux, et je regarde à ma gauche. Et il est là.

Il a avancé sa tête en direction de la toile, un sourire sur les lèvres, ses paupières sont grandes ouvertes comme s'il voulait mieux s'imbiber des images. Et toujours cette même mèche de cheveux absolument parfaite, cette peau claire, et ces putains de lèvres. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, excepté qu'il est là, à genre un mètre de moi, et que j'ai une putain d'envie de le baiser, et vite.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il se tourne dans ma direction. Mon échine tressaille dans un frisson coupable. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit, il ébauche un clin d'œil et murmure: «**Qu'est ce tu attends... Honey?**» Et sans hésiter une seconde, je me jette sur lui, ma bouche s'accroche violemment à la sienne, je le sens sourire avec satisfaction tandis qu'il enlace mes hanches sans vergogne pour me faire tomber contre lui sur le canapé.

Et c'est à l'instant précis où ses mains glissent innocemment contre mes fesses que je me réveille, réalisant par la même occasion que je suis dans le pub, et que mon jeans me serre un peu trop. Je baisse les yeux, et quand je relève mon regard en direction de Damon, je déglutis très, très difficilement. Je sais pas si le coup de l'érection matinale fonctionnera à trois heures de l'après-midi...


End file.
